OPOWIEŚĆ YAVANNY
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Autor Tallis Keeton


**Opowieść Yavanny**

**Tallis Keeton **

Muzyka, która jest tlącą się duszą napoiła nas radością Oczekiwania na pojawienie się Wizji.

Ja, moi bracia i moje siostry zostaliśmy wysłani. Zostaliśmy wysłani i poddani próbie. Ale, jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy, na czym owa próba miała polegać. Sądziliśmy naiwnie, że jedynie na dochowaniu wierności Eru. Patrzyliśmy, uczyliśmy się i uczyliśmy innych. Rosły kontynenty, krainy i ich mieszkańcy. Rośli w doświadczenia, pragnienia, desperację... Zaczęliśmy walczyć z nimi i o nich. Ufaliśmy, że to wszystko, co zostało wyśpiewane i zrodziło się ciałem musi mieć swój kres w nas, wśród nas, między nami. Chcieliśmy w to wierzyć.

Niemal wszyscy pokochaliśmy tych, którzy nadeszli ostatni. Ale chyba najbardziej ja i moja siostra. Ja, Yavanna i moja siostra Varda. Owych, najmłodszych mieszkańców ziemi pokochaliśmy, mimo, że nie wiedzieliśmy skąd się wzięli – nie usłyszeliśmy ich w muzyce, nie ujrzeliśmy ich w wizji. Może z serca Eru? A może nigdy się nie dowiemy? Każdy z nas miał kogoś lub coś, o co się troszczył, kogoś do podziwiania, kogoś do wychowywania.

I choć nasza opowieść o tym dawno się skończyła, warta jest tego, by ją wciąż powtarzać. Bo w świecie Drzew i w świecie Pierścieni wciąż jest rośnięcie i wciąż jest bezkresność i nie ma końca, ani początku.

Zawsze, kiedy Zmrok zapadał nad przestrzeniami Ardy żałowałam ich wszystkich łącznie z tym, który przyjął odpowiedzialność i zapłacił za wszystkie, głupie błędy śmiertelnych i nieśmiertelnych. Życie śmiertelników jest tak kruche. Lecz mimo to są dla nas fascynujący zwłaszcza, gdy zdobywają się na coś, co zdaje się przewyższać ich możliwości, ich siły. Czas nie ma dla nas znaczenia, więc nie potrafię powiedzieć jak długo trudziliśmy się nad ocaleniem Śródziemia. Siłami mojego męża Aulego Kowala i siłami moich sióstr i braci, czasem rozproszonymi, czasem pojednanymi, zdążającymi ku jednemu celowi. Długie wieki walk i uzdrowień, przepowiedni, nauczania i ostrzegania.

W kraju spustoszonym wojnami, przez który płynęły rzeki krwi i ciemne opary strachu wodzowi śmiertelników, ludzi Numenoru narodził się syn. Nazwali go Aragorn Dunedain. Aragorn Człowiek z Zachodu. Kilka tysięcy ziemskich lat wcześniej w czasach bezpieczniejszych widziałam narodziny córki, której ród od samego Earendila pochodził, córki Elronda pana na Rivendell. Nazwali ją Arwen Undomiel. Arwena Gwiazda Wieczorna. W podziemnej fortecy z kamienia pośrodku gęstego lasu Sindarom przybył następca, syn króla, książę i łucznik. Nazwali go Legolas, co znaczy Zielony Liść dla jego umiłowania niegdyś Zielonego Lasu, który już pogrążał się w mroku i został przezwany Mroczną Puszczą. W drugim roku panowania wielkiego namiestnika Denethora, w najdumniejszym z pałaców ludzkich tej epoki w białej wieży numenorejskiego królestwa wygnańców urodził mu się syn starszy, chyży w bitwie, oporny i szczery Boromir. Zimny wiatr przywiał zapach zimy, mimo, że był to dopiero koniec września, kiedy w kraju perianów zapomnianym przez historię azylu słonecznym dziesięć lat przed synem namiestnika urodził się ten, którego Eldarowie i Edainowie pewnego dnia nazwali Cormacolindo, Daur Lord Iorhael, Frodo Baggins. W Zwierciadle Snów, w Lorien – ogrodzie Valinoru, w krainie mego brata Irma widziałam narodziny, każdego z tych, których ścieżki życia pewnego dnia, się złączyły.

Widziałam. Widziałyśmy wszystkie.

Władczynie ziemskiego kręgu. Ja, Yavanna Kementari Pani Ziemi, moja siostra Varda Elbereth Pani Gwiazd i najmłodsza z nas, Nienna Płacząca – Nad –Losem. Była z nami też, Este Uzdrowicielka o słodkim głosie. Widziałyśmy narodziny, widziałyśmy życie, widziałyśmy śmierć. Elbereth, która widzi wszystko i słyszy nawet najcichszy szept pokornej prośby i my, jej towarzyszki widziałyśmy sploty przeznaczeń torujące sobie drogę przez tysiące ziemskich lat. Lecz obserwując nigdy nie współtworzyłyśmy zdarzeń i wyborów. Prawie nigdy. Czasem to czyniłyśmy.

Nawet Valarom nie wolno przywracać życia umarłym i dawać śmiertelnikom wieczności. Lub dawać śmiertelności nieśmiertelnym, ale wolno nam gasić źródła niebezpiecznych sił Mroku lub Chaosu oraz opiekować się podległymi sobie częściami wyśpiewanego świata. W przypadku nas, Opiekunek, Matek, chroniących życie oznacza to również możliwość zawracania umierających z ich drogi a jednak rzadko się nam zdarzało używać tego daru. Razu pewnego uczyniłyśmy to na prośbę przyjaciela, naszego ucznia Olorina, który służył Este od Uzdrowień i Irmo od Snów, a nauki pobierał również u Nienny, a drugi raz, wiele lat później już z własnej chęci.

Było ciemno pomimo dalekiego blasku rac i ognisk, a wśród hałaśliwej uroczystości na brzegach Brandywiny nie było słychać krzyków o pomoc. Wiatr się wzmagał pod wieczór i fale brunatnej rzeki były coraz większe i szybsze. Długa, sina od zimnej wody ręka dość długo podważała i kolebała łódkę, trochę ją popychając na niebezpieczne miejsca. Cichutko płynąca i sycząca postać była zupełnie niezauważona przez, pogrążonych w rozmowie, niczego niespodziewających się, dwoje zakochanych.

Łódź dryfowała od jakiegoś czasu i wpadłszy na ostre korzenie czy może kamienistą płyciznę zatrzymała się nagle i wtedy trzasnęły stare wręgi niemal rozdwoiwszy łódź. Kiedy uderzyli w coś, próbowali wiosłami odepchnąć się, kiedy zaczęła przeciekać i pękać, wpadli do wody. Szybki nurt zniósł ich daleko od wraku, na którym pozostało zwinięte na dnie, śpiące dziecko. Nie wiedząc, kogo ratować najpierw mąż nie uratował nikogo. Ale ciemne fale wypchnęły na brzeg rozbite fragmenty łodzi i uczepiony ich, ubłocony i prawie zamarznięty kształt.

Znalazł go Gandalf. Chodząc wzdłuż rzeki i podziwiając własne sztuczne ognie nagle, w chwili, gdy wiatr się wzmógł, stary mag wyczuł, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Pobiegł nad rzekę roztrącając wszystkich, a potem do miejsca, które wskazał mu niechybny instynkt. Wówczas to, gdy rozpaczliwa prośba Olorina dotarła do nas pomimo granicznych mgieł Wysp Zaczarowanych ostrzegłyśmy go, słowami "uważaj, czego pragniesz", ostrzegłyśmy go mówiąc, że wiemy o czymś, o czym on jeszcze dowiedzieć się nie potrafi.

Oczywiście nie posłuchał nas.

Życie – mówiłyśmy mu – zostało ocalone i oddane pod opiekę, temu, któremu należało je oddać przez prawo tej ziemi. Ale cena za każde życie, jest bardzo wysoka zmieniłeś bieg dziejów swą prośbą o życie jednego dziecka. Olorin żyjąc jak człowiek wśród innych śmiertelnych pomału zapominał większości swych umiejętności a nawet widoków z domu i nie potrafił wiedzieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzało tak, jak my wiedziałyśmy. Nie wiedział przez lata całe o czymś, o czym my nie mogłyśmy mu powiedzieć. Orome i Nienna wciąż mi powtarzają, że w czasie swego pobytu na ziemi Olorin prawie zupełnie się zmienił i, że chyba stał się może bardziej człowiekiem, niż Majarem. Może bardziej człowiekiem.

Drugi raz.

Drugi raz ocaliliśmy to samo życie, mimo, że nikt nam nie kazał, nikt nas nie prosił. Nikt? Varda jedynie dosłyszała myśli owego króla i uzdrowiciela. Wojownika, który zaraz po bitwie na tym samym polu bitewnym, na którym pokonano i wycięto niemal do nogi armię gorthaurową stał się uzdrowicielem, stał się klęczącym, uniżonym w modlitwie zwykłym, szarym śmiertelnikiem płaczącym w swym namiocie, kiedy nikt nie widział. Kiedy wystawił straże pod namiotem i odprawił zielarzy, i pochylał się nad umierającym przyjacielem. Szeptał wtedy słowa, których wielcy, zmęczeni wodzowie nie mówią inaczej, jak tylko osaczeni blaskiem nocnych ognisk, przemieniających płócienne ściany namiotu w złocisty kokon ciepła. Zapadał wczesnowiosenny wieczór nad pociemniałymi od krwi wodami Anduiny. Widziałyśmy, jak Mithrandir niespokojnie przemierzał obóz między namiotami i ogniskami, między stosami broni i śpiącymi ludźmi, miedzy wartownikami i śpiewakami, między poidłami dla koni i kuchniami, zmęczony, ale nadal zatroskany a jednocześnie jakby bardzo, w ciągu paru godzin odmłodzony. Niedaleko powyżej obozu na chłodnych nadrzecznych skarpach zasiadły resztki armii Orłów, te, które nie odleciały zanosząc wieści o zwycięstwie na północ do kraju Thranduila, na północny zachód do Elronda i na zachód do stolicy Gondoru. Wiedziały wierne ptaki, że mogą być jeszcze potrzebne Olorinowi – słudze ich pana. Ich pana i władcy wszystkich wichrów Manwemu. Gandalf spoglądał na daleko rozwinięty szereg obozów ulokowanych nad rzeką, rzeką, nad którą szarosrebrne mgły zanikały powoli w ciemniejącym granacie wieczoru. Pierwsze, jaskrawe gwiazdy rozkwitły na wschodzie a jego horyzont znowu był czysty i głęboko, ciemno błękitny, już niezasnuty czernią i czerwienią kierowanej wrogim oddechem chmury z nad Mordoru. Gandalf odwrócił się od wschodniego brzegu i poprzez setki małych, złotych, rozproszonych płomyków wpatrzył się w zastygłe na skałach i drzewach czarne pomniki ze złotymi oczami – Wielkie Orły Północy. Najszybsze z mieszkańców Śródziemia, które były w tej chwili tuż, obok. Gwaihir był zaufanym sojusznikiem Czarodzieja. Gandalf wiedział, że mogłyby uczynić to, o co je poprosi. O co chciał je poprosić. Wiedział, że mógłby też, im rozkazać łamiąc Prawo. Wiedział, że mogły polecieć bardzo wysoko i aż, na Taniquetil dotrzeć i przed Tronami prosić dla Olorina o cokolwiek.

Po raz drugi. Prosić o życie.

W miarę, jak dzień szarzał i wilgotny chłód znad rzeki dosięgał obozu ta chęć wzrastała. Chęć złamania zasad, no, może mocnego ich nagięcia. Potem mógłby poddać się swym Sędziom i ich karze. Wiedział jednak, że w chwili upadku Saurona misja Olorina zakończyła się. Zakończyła się zwycięsko. I, że nie ma już na ziemi nic, o co Olorin mógłby sam poprosić, albo poprosić dla siebie. Nie mógł prosić, żądać ani, nawet nie było nikogo, kto mógłby być jego podwładnym. Ani Orzeł ani Rohirrim ani, elf, człowiek, wiatr, ogień, śnieg, piorun, woda, ani wilk, ani koń od chwili upadku Saurona nie muszą go już słuchać, bowiem przestał być Namiestnikiem. Minęło zaledwie paręnaście godzin od końca Bitwy pod Morannonem. Ale Aragorn syn Arathorna potomek Elendila nadal walczył. Walczył o życie przyjaciół. Jednakże, był człowiekiem. Jego siły nie były nieskończone. Nie miał władzy nad żywiołami jak Majarowie. Był zmęczony bitwą, był zmęczony późniejszym, wielogodzinnym ratowaniem wielu rannych. I, choć wokół niego było kilkunastu znakomitych zielarzy, chirurgów i uzdrowicieli z plemienia Dunedainów to, po bitwie on sam musiał mierzyć się z najbardziej śmiertelnymi przypadkami. Do chwili, gdy ujrzał Orły lecące znad Góry krążył po obozie wydając rozkazy, rozmawiając z uradowanymi, wciąż niedowierzającymi w swe, cudowne ocalenie ludźmi i pomagając w ich uzdrawianiu, jednak, gdy je zobaczył rzucił wszystko i krzycząc coś do pozostałych wodzów w języku elfów pobiegł, po drodze rozpinając ciężką kolczugę i pas z bronią, które opadły na ziemie. Nie ukrywał ani łez, ani uśmiechu, gdy biegł po miękkiej murawie w dół zbocza, nad rzekę, gdy padał na kolana, w piach, gdy wołał o nosze. Gandalf wiedział, że od kilkunastu godzin jego własna moc uzdrawiania zanika i gaśnie, tak, więc pospieszył do Aragorna, aby mu pomóc w walce, póki jeszcze potrafi. Żałował tylko, że nie było przy nich Elronda, mistrza wszelkich rzemiosł, także uzdrawiania. Aragorn, kiedy już skończyły mu się sposoby na poprawienie stanu rannych, śmiertelnie wyczerpanych, porażonych trującymi oparami i ciemnością od długiego przebywania w kraju Cienia, bezradnie miotał się po namiocie, jak zraniony wilk po klatce, a w jego oczach płonęły odbłyski pochodni zmieszane z goryczą i trwogą. Gandalf widział jego bezradność i tracił czas na uspokojenie wodza. W końcu wyszedł z namiotu i poszedł przez obóz, między ogniskami. Ludzie pozdrawiali go. Zapraszali do ogniska. Bolesne było patrzenie na rozpaczającego Dunadana i na nieprzytomnych, pogrążonych w śmiertelnej gorączce, poparzonych Powierników, ale jeszcze trudniejsze było wytrzymanie wśród ludzi, ludzi, dla których wszystko skończyło się lepiej niż, się spodziewali, którzy byli uszczęśliwieni i na nic więcej nie zwracali uwagi, grzejąc się przy ogniu, opatrując rannych i marząc o powrocie do domu. Nie mógł usiąść z nimi i zapalić fajki, bo z kąta w kąt gnało go poczucie klęski. Jego osobistej klęski. Nie był tam gdzie być powinien, gdzie sobie zaplanował, że będzie w tych, ostatnich godzinach istnienia Saurona. Nie był przy tym, który go potrzebował najbardziej. Nie pomógł, nie uratował...

Czar pierwszej nocy pokoju, pierwszej spokojnej nocy zasnuwał oczy zmęczonych ludzi. Zasypiali. Ale nie ich przywódca, który czuwał nad rannymi. Ręce numenorejskich królów mają dar uzdrawiania, jednak siły tego, ostatniego z rodu Elrosa syna Earendila Żeglarza osłabiły się długotrwałą walką. Wówczas to Elbereth wezwała nas. Swe towarzyszki, Władczynie kręgu Ziemi. Ujawniła przed nami boleść Olorina i nowego wodza Zachodu oraz przeznaczenie dwu perianów, którego jeszcze kres nie nadszedł i, które dojrzewało w umysłach żyjących mędrców tego świata. Elrond, Arwena i Galadriela pragnęli ich nagrodzić tak, jak żaden ze śmiertelnych nie był jeszcze nagrodzony nawet wśród Przyjaciół Eldarów z wyjątkiem chyba samego Earendila. Widziałyśmy ich jeszcze nieukształtowane, niezbyt świadome, nieśmiałe pragnienie. Tej nocy dla wielu spokojnej, dla wielu pełnej niepokoju i oczekiwania trzy zjawy dotknęły materii Środkowego świata. Przeszły przez obóz niedostrzeżone przez nikogo. Dopiero, gdy znalazły się w namiocie Aragorna ciepła, miękka światłość, jaka otoczyła namiot mogła być widziana z daleka i wszystkie setki ognisk wydałyby się nielicznym patrzącym zaledwie płomykiem kaganka podzielonym na wiele części. Wielu się przestraszyło, wielu zaufało, że to cud lub może jakieś, uzdrawiające czary Mithrandira. Gandalf również to zobaczył, uśmiechnął się i pospieszył do namiotu uspokajając ludzi, że nic się nie dzieje złego. Aragorn syn Arathorna siedział na podłodze namiotu tuż koło niskiego posłania, pryczy skleconej z paru desek. Jedna jego dłoń leżała na piersi śpiącego Froda, aby go trzymać, gdyby znów miał koszmarny sen, drugą sięgał do broni. Jego oczy były rozszerzone, bo próbował przywyknąć do Światła, gdy zdumiony wpatrywał się w mrok, który nagle rozbłysnął trzema, barwnymi postaciami. Jakby błądząc we śnie; poczuł słodki zapach, jakoby ogrodu nie wiedząc, że to zapach kwiatów z ogrodów Loriena i posłyszał lekką, lecz przeszywającą, wiotką, niby ptaków i głęboką niby chórów melodię rozpalającą serce i dodającą nadziei, muzykę ze złoto – srebrzystego wybrzeża Telerich.

Nie śmiał pytać o cokolwiek, po prostu siedział nieruchomo i patrzył. Jedna z wysokich, jaśniejących kobiet miała suknię jaskrawo zieloną i złoty, jakby bursztynowy klejnot na szyi. Owa postać stanęła przy Frodzie nachylona nad jego głową. Jej ręce, jakby w geście błogosławieństwa dotknęły jego włosów. Druga miała suknię białą i srebrniejącą jak śniegi na szczytach gór w poświacie księżyca, a jej klejnot zapłonął białobłękitnym blaskiem, jego barwa zdała się dodawać sił chorym i przynosić ukojenie strapionym. Owa postać klękła przy Aragornie z jedną dłonią na jego ramieniu, drugą zdjęła błękitno-biały kamień z szyi i złożyła na sercu chorego periana, a klejnot rozpalił się mocniej. Trzecia zaś stanęła w nogach łóżka, klękła, obwinęła się swoją cienistą opończą i zaczęła cichutko śpiewać, jednocześnie płacząc, płakała, a jej ciemne włosy opadły na twarz, a suknia jej, była prosta i szara, zaś jej klejnot, który się w jej palcach splecionych rozżarzył, był, jako rubin lub koral. Aragorn poczuł napływ sił i wstał wiedziony jakimś wezwaniem wiedział, że nie może teraz odpoczywać, bo dla Powierników liczy się każda godzina. Mithrandir wszedł i zatrzymał się w progu nie chcąc przeszkadzać Władczyniom, których wolą było, dziś w nocy, ocalić życie ich synom. Potem wszystkie trzy kobiety stanęły przy Samie. W tej samej postawie i kolejności. Nie padły żadne słowa w języku, zrozumiałym dla mieszkańców Śródziemia, lecz Aragorn i Gandalf wiedzieli, że w cichą noc dwaj bohaterowie zostali zawróceni w pół drogi. Oddani światu na nowo. Teraz Aragorn Dunedain sam mógł im pomóc, uzbrojony nowymi siłami mógł dokończyć leczenia. Aragorn widział jak Gandalf uśmiecha się, widział jak twarz Froda rozluźnia się, jak znika ból i strach, jak nadchodzi spokojny sen. I nagle światła znikły, barwne postacie wchłonął mrok, muzyka znikła, wszystko znikło a Aragorn znalazł się znów na ziemi ledwo dający radę poruszyć ręką, śpiący, dziwnie słaby i straszliwie szczęśliwy. Zasnął siedząc na ziemi z jedną ręką na piersi Froda a drugą na jego ramieniu.

Szary poranek ukazał obóz Ostatniej Armii we mgłach i resztkach dymu z nad ognisk. Nikt z tych ludzi nie zapamiętał pięknych, cudownych snów, które mieli wszyscy owej, pierwszej nocy po bitwie śpiąc na nadrzecznych łąkach i w brzozowych gajach, które w parę dni potem nazwano Polami Kormallen. Wszyscy oni wiedzieli, że mieli takie sny, lecz ich treść nie dała się przypomnieć. Na południu jeszcze przez kilka tygodni będą odbywały się pościgi, zasadzki i dorzynanie uciekających w panice wrogich armii. Ludzi, którzy się poddali lub ich złapano oszczędzano i zabierano do obozu spętanych. Gandalf wiedział, że Aragorn nie ma zamiaru ich krzywdzić. Wypuści ich po drodze do stolicy i pozwoli iść do domów. Wodzów ich i starszyznę, jako zakładników przyprowadzi do Minas Anor i tam po podpisaniu z nimi pokoju i zostawieniu w mieście ich rzeczników pozwoli im odjechać do kraju, jako wolnym ludziom oraz swym lennikom. Choć takie postępowanie jest nieco niebezpieczne to jednak muszą się zdobyć na taki gest. Inaczej niebezpieczeństwo ze strony pokonanych krajów będzie dużo większe w przyszłoś inne są ziemie i inne ludy je przebiegają. Nasi przyjaciele ze Wschodniego Lądu żyją w nas i wśród nas i służą, jak i my służyliśmy, albowiem, każdy wolny duch, duch, który nie jest Mocą podporządkowaną Światłu, Ciemności lub Chaosowi, lecz ma wolną wolę służy nowym światom, nowym ludom i nowej Muzyce, kiedy jego ziemski czas się zakończy – oto dopełniła się nasza Muzyka. Teraz wiemy, czemu się myliliśmy sądząc, że tylko wierność Eru jest dla nas drogą. Teraz wiemy, co nią jest. Nasi śmiertelni i nieśmiertelni towarzysze podróży, żyjąc i ginąc nauczyli nas tego. Drogą tych światów jest miłosierdzie. I przeznaczenie ich bohaterom pisane w tajemnym szepcie gwiazd.


End file.
